


"I like you."

by kanesexual



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Day 7, F/F, Fluff, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Inviting Yoriko to her house to work on their project, she decides to confess.-Day 7| Group Project Partners / Family / “Wait, I have something.”Read on Tumblr!Prompts





	"I like you."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write anything for Day 6, so this is it :) I had fun writing for Touriko.

"Wait! Touka, I have something!"

Snapping her head to her best friend, she gasps. "What is it? Tell me!"

"We can do global warming!"

Quickly agreeing to the idea, she sighs. They had been trying to come up with a research topic for a while now. Most of the class time they had was gone, meaning that they had to wait until tomorrow to continue whatever they got had done. After that, they would have to meet up after school.

Unwillingly standing from her feet, she walks to the front of the class and grabs a laptop. Typing in the password and clicking chrome, she clicks the search bar and stares at her hands hovering over the keyboard. "Hey, Yoriko. What do I type in?"

"Just type in global warming."

Nodding her head in agreement, she does exactly that, pleased with the results. Grabbing her pencil, she tries to take notes and fails.

Ultimately giving up, she groans. "I'm taking a break until the class ends. We can just work on it tomorrow and after school at my apartment."

Receiving a nod in return, she sighs, not looking forward to working on this project. Especially, not  _alone_  with Yoriko.

 

* * *

 

Hearing a knock, she hops up off of the couch and darts to the door. Opening it, she offers Yoriko a small smile, feeling butterflies in her stomach when she gets one in return. Inviting the blond inside, she closes the door.

Locking the door, she follows the blond to the living room and takes a seat on the floor. Waiting for Yoriko to get situated, she grabs her pencil and computer and starts taking notes.

Halfway through their  _agonizingly_  boring research session, she sighs and turns to Yoriko. Deciding that she would confess right now, she gets her friends attention. "Hey, Yoriko."

_Just do what Kaneki said. Just say it._

"Okay, I- uh," she clears her throat and averts her eyes from Yoriko's small frame. "I like you. Uh, a lot."

"Oh, thank god!" Stealing a glance in her friends direction, her brows creased.

"W-what?"

Staring as Yoriko giggled, she flushes. "I thought you were about to tell me that you were dying or something."

"Okay, but-"

Interrupted by a small peck on her lips, she feels her face heat as she stares at Yoriko. "I like you, too, Touka-chan."


End file.
